Kado Untukmu, Teme
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: Bukan tomat kok kadonya. Sekarang, kamu berjalan keluar dari dapur ini. Lalu bukala pintu kamarku, di sana ada sesuatu untukmu, Teme. RnR please...  No ShoAi. SasuFemNaru.


**Kado Untukmu, Teme**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto itu…milik Sasuke *ditampol Kishi*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

**Pair:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** No ShoAi, karena Narutonya cewek. Typo, Sasuke's POV, Naruto's POV, normal POV**, bold (isi pesan),** dan fict kolaborasi pertama saya dengan salah satu personel *?* -'Twins Hentai'-

*Selamat Membaca ^O^*

"Arrgghhhh…." seru seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah di dapurnya, yang sudah tidak pantas lagi disebut dapur. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Di depannya ada sebuah kue tart yang berwarna….hitam. Hitam? Ternyata kue tersebut gosong.

"Kenapa, Naru Chan?" tanya gadis lainnya yang memang menemani gadis berkulit tan yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Ini kue keduaku, Hinata," ucap Naruto lemas, dia pun terduduk di kursi yang memang ada di sana. "Ulang tahun Sasu-Teme kan lusa. Aku belum bisa membuat kue dengan sempurna. Hah~ payah."

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, "jangan menyerah, tinggal kuenya saja'kan? Kadonya kamu sudah punya."

"Ya," balas Naruto pelan. "Argh! Kenapa harus memakai bahan dasar tomat sih? Dasar Uchiha bungsu merepotkan!" seru Naruto kembali mengacak kembali rambut pirangnya.

**-Flashback-**

"Kau hanya suka tomat ya?"

"Hn."

"Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya gadis manis yang duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apanya?"

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap lekat pemuda stoic yang dengan santainya menikmati jus tomat kesayangannya. "Yang kau sukai, selain tomat apa?"

"Ada di depanku."

Naruto memperhatikan meja. Hanya ada ramen yang sudah habis, jus jeruk miliknya, dan jus tomat yang sekarang sedang dinikmati oleh Sasuke. Mata biru cantik Naruto kembali beralih pada Sasuke.

"Ramen? Atau jus jeruk?" tanyanya polos.

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa? Yang ada di depanmu hanya ramen, jus tomat yang sedang kau minum itu, dan jus jeruk punyaku. Lalu…"

"Lalu?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian khasnya.

"….Aku" jawab Naruto dengan wajah tersipu.

"Hn."

**Flashback Off**

Naruto membuka lemari pakaiannya. Sekarang, dia berada di kamarnya. Hinata sudah pamit pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang, gadis ini ingin mandi. Rasanya, air bisa menyegarkan otaknya yang sudah acak-acakan. Ketika lemari pakaiannya dibuka, seulas senyum menghiasi gadis manis ini. Ada sebuah jaket berwarna hitam biru di dalamnya. Jaket untuk Sasuke, kado darinya.

Naruto meraih jaket yang digantung rapi itu. Lalu, dia berjalan mundur, dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut jaket itu, dan tangan halus itu terhenti tepat di dada kiri jaket itu. Mengusap dua huruf yang ada di sana. S dan N.

'Aku harap, kau suka kadoku, Teme.'

Alarm jam terus berbunyi dari 10 menit yang lalu. Hal itu mengganggu gadis manis yang masih sibuk dengan mimpinya.

"Masih ngantuk…." Keluhnya entah pada siapa. Tangan kirinya mematikan tombol alarm jamnya, agar berhenti bernyanyi dan tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Naruto kembali memeluk boneka rubahnya.

"Naru Chan~~" seru seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja masuk kamar puterinya tanpa ijin. "Ayo bangun sayang. Bukannya hari ini, hari terakhir membuat kue lagi? Ulang tahun Sasuke Kun besok loh…" lanjut wanita yang menurunkan wajah cantiknya pada Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina.

"…ya," jawab Naruto malas. "EEHH?" Mendadak, gadis manis itu duduk dari posisi tidurnya. "Besok? Ya ampun… Thanks mom," kata Naruto lalu mencium pipi Kushina dengan cepat dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah puterinya itu.

"Hari ini kau pulang, otouto?" tanya pemuda yang berusia 24 tahun pada adiknya, yang kini sedang packing.

"Hn."

"Kapan kembali lagi ke sini?" tanya pemuda yang merupakan putera sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi.

"Entahlah."

"Ck, jutek," kata Itachi yang sudah maklum dengan sifat irit bicara adiknya itu. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Naru Chan saat kau sudah tiba di Konoha."

"Hn."

'Konsentrasi Naru… Konsentrasi..' batin Naruto, berusaha fokus pada kue di depannya. Naruto sedang memberi sedikit hiasan di kue tart rasa tomat itu. Dia sedang membuat dua huruf, inisial nama Sasuke dan dirinya. S.N.

"Yeay! Jadiiii!" soraknya spontan. Akhirnya, setelah tiga kali membuat kue tart dengan bahan dasar tomat, kini Naruto berhasil membuat kue ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya dengan sempurna.

Seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki mata onyx sedang memperhatikan langit malam melalui kaca pesawat. Pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Konoha. Membawanya kepada gadis yang sudah satu bulan dia tinggalkan.

**-Flashback-**

"Tanggal 23 pulang ya?" rengek gadis berambut pirang lewat telepon seminggu yang lalu.

"Harus?" tanya Sasuke dengan tangan kanan memegang bolpoint, dan tangan kirinya sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya.

Seorang asisten berdiri di depannya, menunggu Sasuke, sang tuan muda yang sekaligus calon pemimpin Uchiha Inc, menandatangani dokumen yang baru saja dia berikan.

"Iya~~ Ada kejutan untukmua dariku, Teme," suara manja yang Sasuke rindukan kembali terdengar.

"Kejutan? Kalau kau mengatakannya padaku, itu bukan kejutan lagi, Dobe."

"Habisnya, aku takut kau tidak akan pulang."

"Aku pulang."

Sebuah cengiran pun terlukis di wajah yang memiliki tiga garis tipis itu.

**-Flashback Off-**

Sasuke's POV

Tanggal 23 Juli. Aku pulang tepat waktu. Sebaiknya, aku harus cepat-cepat ke rumah, lalu setelah itu ke rumahnya.

"Sasuke San," suara supir pribadiku. Supir yang dua puluh menit yang aku hubungi kini baru datang. Ck.

"Kau membuatku menunggu 15 menit, Gai," kataku pada supir yang suka sekali dengan warna hijau itu.

"Maaf, Sasuke San. Masa muda saya telah lewat."

"Hn," balasku, lalu mengahampiri mobilku. "Hei, kau mau diam saja? Cepat, waktuku tidak banyak."

Naruto's POV

Sasuke sudah ada di Konoha. Dia akan datng satu jam lagi. Oke Naru, persiapanmu sudah selesai'kan? Hehehe…siap-siap repot saja kau, Tuan Muda.

"Naru Chan," suara Kaasan mengalihkan pikiranku dari rencana yang sudah aku siapkan.

"Ya?" kataku seraya menoleh ke arah Kaasan yang sudah cantik dan rapi. Mau ke mana ya?

"Satu hari ini, rumah jadi milikmu dan Saske Kun. Kaasan dan Tousan mau pergi dulu. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Sasuke Kun. Tapi awas, jangan macam-macm," ucap Kushina panjang lebar.

"Iya, Kaasan cerewet."

Normal POV

Sasuke yang sudah berganti pakaian, kini memasuki mobil silver mewahnya. Menyetir sendiri menuju rumah kekasihnya. Sesaat sebelum Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil, handphone-nya berbunyi. Ada pesan dari gadis yang sudah tiga tahun jadi kekasihnya.

**From: My Chubby Dobe**

**Kalau sudah sampai rumahku, kau harus melihat meja yang ada di teras ya… Kejutannya dimulai dari situ.**

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu membalasnya dengan dua huruf, "Hn."

Normal POV

Hanya perlu waktu 25 menit untuk sampai ke rumah Naruto. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, pemuda yang berusia 21 tahun err 22 tahun tepat hari ini.

'Sudah satu bulan aku tidak ke sini' batin Sasuke seraya menaiki tangga teras rumah. Saat akan membuka pintu, Sasuke teringat pesan dari Naruto. Menghela nafas, Sasuke pun mendekati meja yang ada di teras rumah itu. Ada secarik kertas di sana, kertas berwarna orange dengan tulisan tangan Naruto.

**Tidak perlu menekan bel, atau ketuk pintu. Masuk saja, lalu hampiri televisi yang ada di ruang tamu. Kado untukmu ada di sana, Teme.**

Sasuke terdiam, lalu dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Membuka pintu, tanpa ada yang tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi setelah itu.

Sasuke's POV

Aku sudah berada di dalam rumah keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki ini. Sekarang, di depanku, ada sebuah televisi layar datar. Ada sebuah kotak kecil di samping televisi itu. Tanpa basa basi, aku langsung meraih kotak kecil itu. Lalu membuka bungkusnya yang berwarna orange. Isinya hanya secarik kertas yang berwarna orange. Hah, Dobe.

**Wah, kadonya tidak ada di sini, Teme. Aku taruh di atas lemari es yang ada di dapur hehehe... Ayo cari! Setelah itu, kau baru bertemu denganku..**

Ck, awas saja ya. Kau tidak akan selamat, Dobe.

Sekarang, aku sudah berada di dapur. Di depanku ada sebuah lemari es, dan di atasnya ada kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan warna orange. Hah, lagi-lagi warna orange. Aku yakin, di dalam kotak itu pasti kertas lagi. Aku membuka kotak itu, ya..setelah menyingkirkan bungkusnya. Benar'kn? Kertas lagi.

**Buka lemari es yang ada di depanmu, Teme. Lalu, buka laci sayurannya. Cari tomat yang sudah ada kertasnya ya…**

Ck, Dobe.

Aku pun membuka lemari es tersebut. Lalu melakukan apa yang ada di kertas berwarna orange yang baru saja ku baca. Ada juga tomat yang dia maksud. Aku menarik kertas yang ditempel di tomat itu. Lalu, kembali membaca pesannya.

**Bukan tomat kok kadonya. Sekarang, kamu berjalan keluar dari dapur ini. Lalu bukala pintu kamarku, di sana ada sesuatu untukmu, Teme.**

Disuruh ke kamarmu saja aku harus berbelit-belit begini? Awas saja ya kau, Dobe.

Normal POV

Pemuda penerus Uchiha Inc ini langsung bergegas ke tempat yang ada di pesan Naruto,tanpa berpikir dua kali. Sasuke sudah sampai di lantai dua, dimana kekasihnya berada, mungkin.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke membuka kamar gadis yang ingin dia temui dari tadi, ah tidak, dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sasuke memasuki kamar yang bernuansa orange itu.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Uchiha bungsu itu ketika mata onyxnya menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu, mengingat Naruto tidak pernah terjun ke dunia dapur sekali pun.

Sebuah kue tart menghiasi meja belajar Naruto. Sasuke mendekati meja tersebut. Sebuah tart dengan hiasan gambar tomat plus inisial S.N, tidak lupa lilin dengan angka 22 telah menyala di tart ulang tahun itu. Tangan putih Sasuke, meraih kartu ucapan yang adad di sebelah tart tersebut.

**Otanjoubi Omedetou My Teme ^o^**

**Ayo tiup lilinnya, lalu jangan lupa make a wish-mu. Setelah itu…buka laci meja belajarku ya?**

Sasuke menaruh kartu ucapan dari Dobe-nya itu. Lalu dia memperhatikan kue yang ada di depannya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Make a wish?" katanya pelan, lalu dia sedikit membungkuk dan meniup lilin yang menghiasi kue tart rasa tomat itu.

Sasuke's POV

Setelah meniup lilin yang ada di tart ulang tahun buatan Naruto, aku pun membuka laci meja belajarnya. Ada secarik kertas lagi di sana. Mau sampai kapan kau maen petak umpet denganku, Dobe?

**Aku ada di kamar tamu. Kadonya ada di sini..**

Tidak sampai satu menit, aku langsung keluar kamar Naruto dan berlari ke lantai dasar. Hah, awas saja kau Dobe. Kau membuatku mondar mandir tidak jelas.

Normal POV

Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu, langsung masuk kamar tamu yang ada di lantai dasar. Tapi setelahnya, pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang melawan gravitasi itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Sasuke melihat kekasihnya tertidur di meja belajar kamar tersebut. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat lemari pakaian kamar tersebut. Ada kertas menempel di lemari itu. Sasuke memutar arahnya, mendekati lemari tersebut. Dia pun membaca pesan yang menempel di lemari pakaian itu.

**Kadonya ada di dalam. Semoga kau suka.**

Sasuke pun membuka lemari pakaian tersebut. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Sasuke tersenyum di hari ulang tahunnya. Sebuah jaket berwarna hitam biru dan…ada inisial S.N di jaket tersebut. Sukses membuat adik dari Itachi itu tersenyum lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Andai saja ada FG-nya, mereka bisa pingsan karena melihat pemuda yang mereka idolakan tersenyum lebih dari tiga kali.

Sasuke mengambil jaket itu. Dia mengusap dua huruf yang ada di dada kiri jaket tersebut. 'Jadi, ini dua huruf buatannya ya?' batinnya. Sasuke pun memakai jaket itu. Dan cocok sekali, Sasuke terlihat lebih keren dan…gagah.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih tertidur.

Naruto's POV

"...Be…Dobe…"

Ukh, siapa sih yang mengganggu tidurku?

"Bangun atau ku cium kau, Tuan Puteri."

Inikan…. Sasuke!

Dengan cepat, aku menegakan tubuhku dan tentu saja membuka mataku. Sasuke sudah ada didekatku. Dia berhasil mencari 'harta karun' dariku ternyata. Sasuke bersandar pada lemari dan..jaket dariku dipakainya!

"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak ada sambutan untuk Teme-mu ini yang kau suruh mondar mandir di rum.."

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, aku sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Happy Birthday, My Teme."

***End***

**-omake-**

Sepasang kekasih tengah duduk di balkon. Langit malam menemani mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Itu terbuat dari tomat lho."

"Hn."

"Apa arti 'Hn'mu itu?"

"Enak, Dobe."

Gadis yang dipanggil Dobe itu pun tersenyum, senang. Namun sennyumannya terhenti, karena detik berikutnya, Sasuke menjilat sudut bibirnya. Mencuri sisa kue tart yang dari tadi menghiasi sudut bibir Naruto.

"Yang barusan lebih enak dan…manis" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian khasnya.

"…..Baka Teme!"

**-end-**

Maaf kalau banyak typo. Tidak diedit.

Review?

Thanks for My Teme yang walaupun ogah-ogahan masih mau kolaborasi denganku..

Ini real story kami ^^ -gak nanya-


End file.
